A toilet cover in the existing technology generally includes a seat ring, an upper cover and a mounting bracket, wherein, the seat ring and the upper cover are arranged on a toilet seat body through the mounting bracket, the seat ring and the upper cover can rotate around a spindle in a horizontal direction, the spindle is connected to the toilet seat body through support poles which are vertical to a horizontal direction. For example, in a hinge for toilet seat, a spindle can be provided with a connector, the connector can be fixedly connected with a damping mechanism, and a blind hole can be formed on the connector, when installing, the support poles on the toilet seat body are inserted into the blind hole of the connector.
A problem of the above hinge structure is that due to the fixed connection of the connector and the damping mechanism, when the seat ring or the toilet cover overturns, the damping mechanism rotates and applies a certain twisting force to the connector, and the twisting force will be transmitted further to the support poles on the toilet seat body, thereby reducing the integral installation strength of the toilet cover.